2006 - (08/22/2006) Update Details
:* ;VCS Chocobo Trainers :* San d’Orian stables: Hantileon :* Bastokan stables: Zopago :* Windurstian stables: Pulonono * Chocoguys :* San d’Orian stables: Arvilauge :* Bastokan stables: Gonija :* Windurstian stables: Kiria-Romaria Egg to Chocobo *The process of raising a chocobo from egg, to chick, to adolescent, to adult will take approximately one month (Earth time). Adventurers will work with a VCS chocobo trainer to care for their chocobo. The attributes of a fully grown chocobo will depend on the treatment it receives during this time. Chocobo Care Visiting your chocobo and caring for it directly will create bonds of affection that cannot be replaced by even the most detailed care plan. It is not strictly necessary to provide this level of dedication; however, your loving attention will have a noticeable effect on your chocobo’s development. It is also possible to cure your chocobo of several different status ailments with direct care. Special Abilities :Your chocobo may obtain special abilities depending on the method of care you employ. Each chocobo is limited to a maximum of 2 abilities. Events :You will witness various events while caring for your chocobo. Feeding Your Chocobo *Using special feed or medicine will help your chocobo recover from exhaustion and status ailments. Trade the feed you obtain from shops or gardening to the VCS chocobo trainer. Overfeeding your chocobo may lead to stomachaches. Care Plans *VCS chocobo trainers will provide a basic level of care for your chocobo by following the care plan that you create. Creating a Care Plan *It is possible to create 4 consecutive care plans for your chocobo. First, register the type of care you wish your chocobo to receive for each plan. Next, decide the duration (up to 7 days) for each registered plan. :* Raising Tips The most important part of raising a chocobo is to create a bond of affection. Your chocobo will thrive on your personal attention. Otherwise, stay aware of its physical condition and diet, and before long you’ll have a happy and healthy adult chocobo! '- Caring for Eggs' :In general, eggs will hatch with little effort on your part. However, the chick inside will feel your loving attention, so be sure to keep watch over your charge. '- Caring for Chicks' :Your newly hatched chick will need a name! Naming your chocobo will be necessary for future procedures. :You will notice that more options are now available for chocobo care. Just remember that you cannot choose these options while your chick is sleeping. :: '- Caring for Young Chocobos' :Several more care options will become available when your chocobo reaches this stage of development. Your chocobo will now be able to travel far and wide, but will also become susceptible to injury and illness if not cared for properly. If you leave your young chocobo alone for long periods of time, it might just decide to run away from home! '- Caring for Adult Chocobos' :Your fully grown chocobo can now be called as a mount, and also become a candidate for matchmaking. :Once this peak of growth has been reached, your chocobo will gradually approach retirement age. Chocobos Matchmaking *Once your chocobo has reached a mature stage of development, it is possible to match it with other chocobos. The resulting offspring may exhibit the attributes or coloring of its parents. *- Chococards :*You can receive a chococard by speaking with the VCS trainer and selecting the “Ask for a chococard” option. :*This chococard is a chart that contains your chocobo’s vital statistics. There are chococards for both male and female chocobos: chococard (M) and chococard (F). *- The Matchmaking Process :*1. Obtain the chococards for the chocobos you wish to match. :*2. Speak to the NPC Finbarr in Upper Jeuno to purchase a VCS honeymoon ticket. :*3. Trade the following items to Finbarr: ::*Chococard (M) ::*Chococard (F) ::*VCS honeymoon ticket Chocobo Mounts *To be able to call your chocobo as a mount, speak to the VCS trainer and select the option “Register to call your chocobo.” *The status of the chocobo you call will be based on the condition of the chocobo at the time of registration. An enchanted item known as a “chocobo whistle” is necessary to actually call your chocobo. Equipping the chocobo whistle and using the enchantment will summon your chocobo. :* :* Retirement *Chocobos will eventually be retired from the raising process. It is possible to voluntarily retire an adult chocobo by speaking with the VCS trainer and selecting the option “Retire your chocobo.” *A retired chocobo will be registered on a VCS registration card, and taken into the care of the VCS. :* :* :* *- Matchmaking and Riding Retired Chocobos :*Trade the VCS registration card to the VCS trainer. You will then have the option to obtain a chococard or register to call your chocobo. Attributes *You can see the condition of a chocobo you are raising by speaking with the VCS trainer and selecting the option “Ask about chocobo's condition.” *Physical :*- Strength: Affects the chocobo’s running speed. :*- Endurance: Affects chocobo riding duration. *Mental :*- Discernment: Affects the chocobo’s potential to learn abilities. :*- Receptivity: Affects the chocobo’s ability to communicate with fellow chocobos. *Other attributes :*- Energy: The power the chocobo needs to remain active. Affects the success of care plans and the frequency of care options. :*- Affection: The most important part of chocobo raising. Greatly affects the success of care plans. :*- Satisfaction: Changes with feeding and affects energy recovery. of Care * * border="0" width="60%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="30%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Type of Care align="center" width="70%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Effect - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Watch over the chocobo BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Strengthens bonds of affection. Places very little stress on the chocobo. - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Tell a story BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Strengthens bonds of affection and trains mental faculties. Telling various stories may have a beneficial effect for the chocobo. - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Scold the chocobo BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Disciplines the chocobo. Slightly weakens bonds of affection. - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Compete against others BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Strengthens bonds of affection, but depletes stamina. Entertains a bored chocobo. - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Go on a walk BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Strengthens bonds of affection, but depletes stamina. The chocobo may meet someone on its travels! - } Plans * ---- It was stated in the June 19 Topics that a chocobo’s appearance would change along with its attributes. Due to an extension of the testing period, these changes will now be implemented in a following version update. ---- =Issues= *- The reuse timer for puppetmaster's pet command, "Deactivate" has been changed to 1 minute. *- During a defensive Besieged, after retreating, the beastman forces would not remain at half strength. This has been fixed. *- Incorrect appearance for the "Archaic Mirror" monster within Arrapago Reef and Halvung has be fixed. *- An issue where "Sneak" and "Deodorize" effect would not be cancelled upon opening a Treasure Coffer or Treasure Chest has be fixed. *- An issue with the "The Art of War" quest where incorrect message would be displayed has been addressed. *- The "Bad Breath" ability used by some of the Morbol type monsters has not been reflected properly. This has been addressed. *- An issue with the battle motion of the monster "Mammet" within the battlefield for the Chains of Promathia mission "Ancient Vows" is not displayed correctly has been fixed. *- Using the "Spirit Link" ability after obtaining the the job ability "Empathy" would debuff pet wyvern instead. This has be addressed. *- Addressed an issue where the effect for the item "Muteppo" would not be displayed properly under certain circumstances. *- Effects for the following items were not reflected correctly and have been addressed: :: Karin Obi / Hyorin Obi / Furin Obi / Dorin Obi :: Rairin Obi / Suirin Obi / Korin Obi / Anrin Obi *- An issue with the instrument "Storm Fife" which could not be sold on the auction house but can be selected from the inventory when selling has been addressed. *- The furniture "Fighting Fish Tank" would reproduce an improper layout size during mog house layout. This has been fixed. }} Category:Chocobo Raising